


Burning Bonds

by TheNexusCore



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Archive Warnings to be changed in Season 3, But its probably obvious, But only in one specific chapter, Don't make Quentin mad, F/M, Future Violence and Bloodshed, Magical Family of Phoenixes, New Alpha Ryuuto's test drive, Nexus' boredom got the best of him, Quentin tries to be a dad again, Season 3 is gonna be hell, This is my first Ducktales work, Total Chaos All Around, Which is gonna be the finale anyways, gore too, magic everywhere, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNexusCore/pseuds/TheNexusCore
Summary: Shortly after the start of the series, a certain Eagle/Phoenix hybrid notices a surge of unregistered Phoenix fire. It only took a few moments before he realized what was going on."I need to teach them, at the very least. Even if they don't fully accept me as their father."
Relationships: Della Duck/Original Male Character, Della Duck/Quentin Phoeni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Burning Bonds

_ The McDuck clan. The Duck family. I’m sure plenty of us have heard of their stories, their exploits, and adventures. Whether it be from the days old, or the new incarnation; their legacy has stuck to us like a piece of lint does to clothing. Even its theme song has ended up breaching the confines of our minds to the point we can barely talk about the show without our brains playing the song in the background of our thoughts. _

_ I suppose that’s what made this universe so special to me. Sadly, my newest Alpha Ryuuto refuses to check out the universe despite my insistence. I suppose he wants to see what’s so special about the Verse first, which is... semi-understandable. He isn’t the same “always bored and ready to adventure” Alpha his deceased predecessor was. _

_ So then, I created this timeline as a test run, a story neither I nor the Alpha had any hand in forging. The characters would choose their paths on their own, from the moment I implanted the source “code” of a massively modified Ryuuto soul fragment. Best keep the “Ryu”-ness of this timeline as low as possible. Well, my newest experiment is set. “Quentin Phoeni”, a Phoenix/Eagle hybrid, hm? ...I genuinely wonder how this will turn out. _

_ _____________________ _ **DUCKTALES: BURNING BONDS** _ ____________________ _

_ “We can’t afford it, Della! It’s too risky!” _

_ “Our kids deserve everything we can give them, Quent!” _

_ “That doesn’t mean we can just go around taking risks like these! This is uncharted territory that  _ **_you_ ** _ want to explore! There is an endless amount of things that could go wrong here, possibly leaving the kids without a mother!” _

_ “...Just give it some time, Della. We can give them the stars when space travel has been tested and properly approved.” _

_ “...Fine.” _

_ Alarms blared in Quentin’s ears as he stood next to Scrooge McDuck, the husband of Della Duck unable to process what he was witnessing. Despite his best attempts of trying to keep Della from doing anything risky like this, she found a way to get past him and found the present that he and Scrooge were secretly working on. They had meant to continue doing tests with the rocket, yet Della, being the wily woman she was; found a way to sneak past them. And now, they had lost connection to her ship, lost to a cosmic storm. _

_ He failed to protect his family yet again, he realized; as the alarms continued to blare in his ears and grew in intensity. _

_____________________________________________________________________

Quentin Phoeni woke up with a start, hand clenched over his chest as the white-feathered “Eagix” tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart. “That memory again huh?” He muttered to himself, soon rubbing his forehead to soothe a faint headache. He kept trying to suppress that specific memory, but it kept popping up nowadays, and when he woke up he’d be afflicted with quite the annoying headache. Dull orange eyes glanced to the side as he got out of bed, looking at a picture frame that was placed face-down. He walked over, sighing as he picked up the picture frame and looked at the photo that contained memories of days long gone; from when Della was still around. His eyes softened, as a sad look appeared on his face. “I still miss you.” He said softly to the picture, his tone wistful and full of longing. He put the picture where he found it, keeping it right up this time, before turning away and walking away from his room. Quentin still had work to do.

He took the elevator from his room to go upstairs and into his… lab? Workplace? He didn’t have a better word or name for it at the moment. Regardless, this is where he did his work and kept an eye on his kids. Ever since he had returned to Duckberg from his… travels. The time away from Duckberg helped him out considerably, and he knew Donald was taking good care of them if what his brother-in-law wrote in his letters was any indication of their status.

Quentin himself had only returned to Duckberg a few months ago, but the only thing keeping him from visiting his children… was his own fear and self-doubt. It wasn’t like he was a completely absent parent, no. From time to time, he’d call Donald and the kids, try and see what’s up with their lives and reassure them he’d return. He sent them gifts monthly, and he answered all their questions about him in their letters. But even still, he wasn’t really a dad, was he? He might have been their father, but emotionally he was barely there, and he wasn’t sure if he’d live up to his kids’ expectations. Yet still, the Eagix’s heart yearned to visit his children; causing him to have internal war with himself.

The Eagix sat down in his chair, in front of his computer as he boredly kept watch for any supernatural activity across the globe. Mainly, he was doing this so he could help his brother, despite their own distant relations. The Phoeni family had a job, and that was to keep an eye out, record, and assist people with newly acquired supernatural powers or qualities. After a few hours of picking up on nothing, he rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, walking over to his coffee machine to get his daily dose of his lifeblood.

He returned to his computer and sat down, holding a freshly brewed mug of coffee, that had at least enough caffeine to kill a normal being. He continued his super-boring job of blankly staring at a computer screen for any signs of activity, taking a sip of his coffee every now and then, before his eyes widened. Near the Drake Barrier Reef, there was a case of Phoenix fire being used, and the signature of the flames was unknown. He didn’t know what to do, since neither he nor any of his family members were anywhere near there, but he soon found that he needn’t try to find a way to said reef… because the signature was moving away… and coming right towards Duckberg.

Immediately he began typing away at his keyboard, gaining access to every camera he could to try and keep an eye out for whatever ship or submarine or whatever that was carrying the unknown signature. He soon found the source being one of Scrooge’s submarines… After watching Glomgold get dragged away for carrying some red cursed jewel, Quentin focused on the surroundings around Scrooge, using all the cameras he could to get a clear picture. The Eagix gasped and dropped his mug at the sight of the Phoeni’s family insignia clearly resting on the hands of three young ducklings, that had white feathers with orange eyes… orange eyes that were exactly like his own. He knew only three ducks that could have ever been born with the phoenix insignia, and those were-

“My children.” He realized, a spark of light entering his dull eyes as they regained some of the life they had once upon a time. He looked at his own hand, where an orange stylized phoenix birthmark rested. He then smiled, looking outside the windows of his ‘lab’ before pulling out his phone and linking it to his computer, giving him the ability to track his children. It was time to be a real dad, and teach his children how to control their flames.


End file.
